FemJack and Bunny Drabbles
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: (FEMJack/Bunny) This has NO connection to ANY of my other fanfics of Bunny and FEMJack. This is different. Anyway, join me in this series of jackrabbit drabbles of how both Bunny and Jack develop into something more. CRAPPY SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Another FemJack/Bunny series! Again, this has NOTHING to do with my Jackie Frost one shots. And also, this is only really surrounding Bunny and Jack's relationship and will have many drabbles and one shots dedicated to them in this series. yes, the Guardians and the children will be included, but it's really more about Bunny and Jack. Hope you like this first drabble! c;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, BUT I DO OWN JACQUELINE FROST(MY VERSION OF HER, AT LEAST)**

* * *

Bunny was an inconvenient cuddler. No, not when he was awake for the day to pass by. No, then he is the tough Pooka who doesn't go soft for anything...besides his googies and Sophie, at least. But when he's asleep, anything he could grasp onto would technically be his teddy bear for the night. Sandy, each time he appeared to give Bunny his dream, sees that Bunny always _has _to cling onto something, whether it be a pillow or his blankets. One time Bunny almost grabbed onto him inside his sleep when he went to leave! Let's just say the Pooka has a very strong grip and luckily he had let go before he pulled Sandy inside the nest with him.

Too bad this information didn't cross over to Jack, who was the only person who didn't hear the story. She was completely different in her unconsciousness versus Bunny in Sandy's opinion. When she slept insider her bedding that she had set up inside a tree over her lake, whenever Sandy landed next to her, it was a bit too warm to Jack's liking and she shove him away harshly. Sandy suspected she liked her sleep with no covers and just cold overpowering her so she could sleep soothingly. Warmth and her never really saw eye to eye.

It was the night before Bunny's hibernation had ended and Sandy had barely escaped his clinging clutches again. Jack, unknown that Bunny has not finished his sleep yet, went to visit after a day with Jamie and his friends. It was mid-evening and Jack arrived only a quarter to nine. When she did, the Warren was dim and all of Bunny's googies were seen piled together like penguins trying to keep warm. She saw everything else in the Warren, but it was missing one important thing: _Bunny_. Now Jack had been here tons of times and knew it like the back of her hand, but the only thing that was unknown to her was where Bunny had actually slept.

She barely found the burrow twenty minutes later after non stop searching and name calling. She smirked to herself, knowing this was the right place and snuck over, leaning her staff outside the doorway, before heading inside. It was a bit more homey than she thought it would be. Desks laid around in the living area, each holding something different. Either wood carvings or colored eggs sat on them. She looked at each, interested, Bunny leaving her mind for a moment. She noticed that all the carvings were of the Guardians. She saw one of North holding his signature swords, one of Tooth fluttering around with her fairies, one of Sandy holding what looked to be a sand boat, and finally there was an unfinished one of what looked to be a girl holding an even smaller girl. As she gazed closer a blue blush made its way over her pale features, coating her now noticeable freckles.

It was _her_. It was Jack herself with Sophie Bennett, Jamie's baby sister, in her hands. Jack suspected that since they both barely made their way into their lives(well, Sophie more likely, but Jack knew she had been in his life before, except now they were more friends than enemies), that they'd be one of the newest carvings. Jack noticed the excellent details in each piece; he had caught each of Tooth's feathers well and he also added the light snow always coating the bottom of Jack's hoodie. She smiled, only to have it disappear when she heard a light snore from another room. Looking away from the wooden sculptures, she followed the noise into another room that was across from the kitchen. Curiously, she peered inside and almost laughed at the sight.

There Bunny laid over his nest/bed, clinging to one of his pillows as he snored longer than he had before. The room was a dim green, glowing beautifully. It seemed pretty empty to Jack besides the bed, Bunny, and hangings the Pooka had probably put up previously. Chuckling briefly, she wandered closer to the sleeping rabbit, almost tempted to create a snowball and throw it at him to wake him up, but Jack knew better. Soon she was standing over him now at the side of his bed where he was facing. She smiled a little wider. He looked, dare she think it, kind of cute with the tough look over his face, but being so soft with cuddling his pillow.

"Oh, how I wish I had a camera," she whispered to herself with a giggle. However, as she was about to leave, she felt something clasped around her wrist. Looking down, she saw Bunny's paw had separated itself from the pillow and had grabbed her. She sighed in a bit of annoyance, trying to pull her arm back, but found that only the grip had grew tighter. Her eyes narrowed. She pulled again. Bunny's other arm shot from the pillow and wrapped around her tiny frame before yanking her into the nest along with him. She squeaked uncharacteristically and struggled to get away as Bunny entangled his legs with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head against hers lovingly. She knew this wasn't the Bunny she really knew. Bunny was asleep and had no idea what he was doing at the moment. That caused Jack to become more frustrated.

"Damn it, Kangaroo, let go!" she hissed, trying to get away, but she was nowhere as strong as the huge Pooka. And he had already tightened his grip enough in order to keep her there. She growled softly, deciding it was useless to fight. Better to wait it out rather than make it worse. But Jack was impatient. She never waited for anything. She longed for her staff, wanting no more than to wack her companion over the head. She was silent for the next few moments, trying to formulate a plan to get out of his grasp.

_Hm...weird. The warmth usually gets to me at this point._ She thought to herself as the cold seem to leave her. She laughed to herself, recalling a movie Jamie had forced her to watch with him and his sister. One line came to her from that film and she couldn't help but sing it under her breath, "_The warmth never bothered me anyway_."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was horrible. :'( By the way, could you guess the movie Jack was talking about near the end? ;) Haha. Please no rude reviews. I will ignore them at all costs. But nice reviews are very welcome! :D R&amp;R! Thanks for coming!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AAH! I'm back! :3 With another FemJack and Bunny one shot! This one is based more on jealousy if you're wondering. In this little one shot, it's the same AU, but the two spirits are together. **

**~LE GASP~ ISN'T THAT MOVING TOO FAST?**

**Ahem. REMEMBER, these drabbles are of different moments, or different times, or rather, different one shots. Okay, all of these have absolutely NOTHING to do with other one shots or drabbles, okay? They're all completely different from the previous.**

**Anyway, LET US BEGIN~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

Differences. That was one thing that brought the two together four months ago. Jack was cold, Bunny was warm, Jack was carefree, Bunny was a bit uptight, Jack was impatient, Bunny was not, Jack was _very_ small in both height in weight, Bunny was 6' something and weighed more than Tooth, Sandy, and Jack combined, though he _wasn't_ fat, Jack wasn't a little lady towards guys, especially Bunny, Bunny was a gentlemen to all Sheilas, unless he's provoked and he's that usual grumpy rabbit. When they clash, it's like fireworks, to be specific. That's why they come together so well.

But, as well, they have a few similarities as well. They had both been alone at one point, whether it be because of hatred or of being deserted. The loneliness seemed to disappear when they're together. Also, both loved having the upper hand over the other. Dominance was a big factor in Jack and Bunny's relationship. Another, more important one, was jealousy. It wasn't their best, but it was very visible to everyone. If Jack was with a friend of hers, more likely a male, Bunny would be sure to attend as well, always clinging to Jack and sending glares to the latter's companion.

Of course, then there's the girls who's always chasing after Bunny for his looks, his caring personality, or just because they loathe Jack and want to get under her skin. Each time North had a party, the girls would always pile over to Bunny, flirting with him, asking him for at least one dance, or suggesting a day together-_as friends_-to do something fun. Unlike Bunny, Jack didn't hide her anger. That was a bad feature about her, she was brutally honest about everything. If she didn't like you, she'd tell you to your face. Once, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, _and _North had to hold back a very enraged Jack from pummeling an innocent April Fools into the ground for trying to flirt with _her _Pooka. She is a very territorial spirit, Bunny would tell you that much.

Now was a contest between the two spirits. The other Guardians stood back to watch on this one, for it could be very entertaining. Well, it wasn't _really _a contest, more like competition. It was of who could get the other more jealous: part two. The first one, Bunny had been successful. It was when Jack had almost killed April. That girl has not set foot around the Guardian of Fun for two months.

Currently, Bunny was in the lead. Jack wouldn't have that, oh no she would not. She had a plan, a very devious one at that. Tooth had so unluckily been apart of it.

"This is wrong," she told her friend plainly. Jack tutted.

"Of course it is, that's why _I _came up with it," she prided. Tooth rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no way she was getting herself out of this one. The fairy finally invited Jack's needed weapon and took it to the next Guardian meeting. She offered some protection in case Jack would go over the line and Bunny would possibly kill him. But he refused.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tooth exclaimed, pulling in another being as she entered the Globe Room. Bunny stiffened as he saw the familiar handsome Cupid, another one of his many rivals. Jack smirked inwardly. Cupid smiled his famous smile, showing his pearly whites. Tooth almost pounced(**A/N: Hehe. :) Guess who's found a new love interest for my favorite fairy?**).

"Greetings, everyone," his British voice rang. Jack smiled bigger. Though she loved Bunny's Aussie accent more, she would never get enough of Cupid, "hope you don't mind of my intrudence, but I've decided to pay a little visit."

Before Bunny could tell him he was intruding and to bugger off, Jack walked forward and greeted him with her famous smirk.

"Nah, you're not intruding! Just talkin' 'bout our regular drills! It'd be nice to have something new, anyhow. These meetings have been getting a little boring." she laughed. Bunny's glare deepened. North and Sandy looked at Tooth in shock, pointing at Cupid and Jack as if saying, "_She's not, right?_" Tooth winced and looked away awkwardly. Both males sighed in annoyance. Jack would always go too far.

"Ah, Jacqueline, long time no see," Cupid chuckled.

Bunny smirked, "Sorry, mate, but she prefers 'Jack' not 'Jacqueline'."

"No, no," Jack chirped, "it's okay when he says it..."

Bunny's eyes widened greatly and his mouth dropped. Whenever _he _called her Jacqueline, he almost gets his tail chopped off, but when Cupid says it, it's suddenly okay? He managed to suppress a growl as he stared at Cupid's proud smile. Sandy stepped away from him, in fear of being caught in the middle when Bunny attacks.

"So, I hear you've been causing a bit of trouble back west," Cupid teased, his pink-purple eyes wandering over Jack's tiny frame. Bunny's emerald orbs grew darker in anger.

"Yeah, Groundhog wasn't so happy about his home improvement. Honestly, he is such a drama queen," Jack rolled her eyes. Tooth, North, and Sandy backed away now.

Cupid laughed heartily. "Little Snowflake, a troublemaker? Who would've guessed?"

Okay, now he's stepped over the line. **No one, **and he means, **no one,** is allowed to call her snowflake, but him. He finally reached over and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling her back harshly. She almost fell. He finally looked down at Cupid with such a threatening gaze, any other bloke would've dashed. But not Cupid. All he did was smile innocently and look up at Bunny with calm eyes.

"Alright, mate, who the hell do you think ya are?"

"I think Cupid, bringer of love?"

"Don't be smart with me! Flirting with Frost without a care!"

"I would merely call it conversating, if you will, Aster. Honestly, we were just talking."

"Whateva! Talking is more flirting with you, if _you _will! You're Cupid, for Moon's sake!"

Cupid put hands up in defense. "Alright, if it bothers you that much, I'll take my way."

"Thank you." He didn't sound very thankful.

"And another thing, Aster?"

"What?"

"Jack won." With that said, he walked out of the room happily. Bunny was flabbergasted as Jack finally burst into laughter, pointing at Bunny with an annoying grin.

"Take that you kangaroo! Mama will always win in the future! Up top, Toothy, right here!" she chanted, putting a hand in the air. Finding this very amusing, Tooth high fived her, joining her in her victory lap. North clapped Bunny over the shoulder and Sandy gently patted him on the stomach.

"Da, at least she bring Groundhog! I am not capable of washing the blood off these floorboards." he assured. Bunny still didn't speak. H-He lost? How could he be so stupid in not seeing the trick Jack was playing on him? He shook his head mentally. That Sheila is, without a doubt, one of the most mischievous spirits he ever met. Even still, he was plotting the next competition. Maybe he could get July Summers in on that one?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, wasn't my best. But I was just trying to show a little bit of girl power! And also, Jack should always win! And as for Cupid, this isn't going to be his only appearance... No, Tooth should have a little fun for herself as well... I kind of imagine Tom Felton voicing him... Hmm...? Haha. Nah! R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I'm continuing! Um, in this one, Bunny and Jack are together again.**

**But this chapter contains the most cutest, most fluffiest, most adorable moments between them that you'll be throwing up rainbows by the time you reach the next paragraph... In my opinion, at least. xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

o0o_Cheeky_o0o

They were just lounging together in Bunny's nest, calling it a lazy day and deciding to do nothing for once, at least in Bunny's case. Jack was sitting between his legs(NOT IN THAT WAY, PERVERTS!) with her back lying over Bunny's fluffy chest. She was messing with the ends of her sleeves from her over sized sweater that covered her hands completely, while her partner messed with her hair, running his fingers through it experimentally, watching as it ran through them like silk. They were having brief conversations about stupid things, but still seemed to be enjoying the other's company.

"You think North would kill us if we used his elves like dominos?" Jack questioned.

"Depends if ya can get the ruddy things to stay still, then maybe, or maybe he'd like that..."

She leaned her head back so her eyes could meet his and she gave him a cheeky smile, her dimples very noticeable. Smiling back, he stopped messing with her hair for a moment to stare at her. When she was about to move her head back, he bent forward and quickly licked her cheek. She laughed and pushed his head away playfully.

"Ewe," she laughed through her giggles as Bunny's chest vibrated with his own laugh. "That was gross!"

o0o_Hair Obsessions_o0o

It was another Guardians meeting and, as usual, Jack was thirty minutes late, so they all went ahead without her, ignoring the protests from Bunny. It was after Tooth spoke of her usual drills and schedules that the door opened and a frosty spirit entered.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Jack's voice called, though they couldn't see her face with her hoodie drawn up.

"Jack! What took you so long! You missed fruitcake!" North whined, gesturing to Sandy who was chewing happily on the last piece of fruitcake that was supposed to be saved for the Guardian of Fun.

"Had a bit of a run in with an old friend," she said, a smirk in her tone. Her voice light, she reached up and drew the hoodie from her head, revealing what used to be her beautiful, long platinum hair underneath. Tooth gasped, her fairies around her going to surround Jack, squeaking excitedly. Sandy, with a mouthful of fruitcake, gave the girl a giant thumbs up while North stared at her jaw dropped. Her hair, which used to fall to her lower thighs, was now in a wicked pixie cut, looking surprisingly good on her. Bunny didn't seem to think so.

"Wh-What did ya do?" he exclaimed, running over, and looking at her closer. "Why the hell did ya cut your hair?"

"It kept ruining my landings when the wind takes me down. Couldn't see a thing! Now I have no problem!" she smirked.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YA BEAUTIFUL HAIR?"

o0o_Pixie and the Pooka_o0o

"Bunny!"

The Pooka jumped, surprised, before turning to where his name was called. How his girlfriend got into the Warren without him noticing, he'd never know. The girl tackled him in a hug, sending them both to the ground with an 'Oomph!'.

"Bloody hell, Jackie," he grunted, bringing himself into focus again.

"Bunny, I just saw the most amazing movie ever! Jamie and Sophie made me watch it!"

"What movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast. Kind of like you and me, huh?" she said eagerly, still laying on top of him from the tackle. Bunny chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"More like Pixie and the Pooka, snowflake."

o0o_I'm not touching you!_o0o

"Get your hand outta my face."

"But I'm not touching you!"

"I don't care! Jack, get your hand out of my face!"

"It's not touching you! It's not hurting you!"

...

"OW! YOU BIT MY HAND!"

* * *

**A/N: Not very great, but... Yeah. :D Hope you like it. I, personally, liked the last one the best. xD R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I'm not dead! Ah, in this one, we see several types of tears, and this will also show why this story is rated T. And, also, we see a little more Bunnyline (Bunnymund and Jacqueline) c: And it's also a little birthday present for me because guess who's birthday it is! **

**MINE! **

**YUSHHHHHHH! Hehehe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

_(1)_

How could they? How could they actually turn on her so fast, they didn't give much thought on the fact that she was tricked as well? They didn't see the hurt and regret in her own sapphire eyes, they only saw betrayal. Sure, running off was childish, but they didn't have enough room for her forgiveness.

Pitch had ruined Easter with his nightmares. If Jack _had _been there, she wouldn't have been able to stop them. She wasn't strong enough, but since she was with Pitch himself, suddenly she's the bad guy? Yes, she should've listened to Baby Tooth and turn back, but curiosity burns in us all and that voice triggered something in Jack that made her absolutely have to go find out what it is.

Antarctica held nothing in her heart, but she had retreated there anyway. It was an isolation cavern that kept her away from the world fully, since pretty much all of it walk through her as if she was nothing. Well, maybe she was nothing.

"_We should never had trusted you!_" Bunny's voice rang through her ears again. She remembered the expression on his face, how he almost hit her when he raised his fist, but decided against it. She chuckled coldly. This is probably what she gets right? For letting her guard down, for letting those four spirits get to her and actually get her to care for them! Jack didn't care, she hasn't cared for anyone in three hundred years. Why did she all of a sudden change her decision for these guys? They were just like everyone else..._oblivious. _

She let out a scream, powerful enough to carry over the strong winds, before throwing herself to her knees and tugging at her own hair, digging her nails into her scalp. Tears were already passing down her face, turning into crystals when they fell from her cheeks. She hugged herself, clutching tightly onto her upper arms as she cried for the first time in decades. She never cries. She thought of it as a sign of weakness.

"I thought this might happen..." a cool voice called from behind her, cutting off her loud sobs. She could now feel the pulsating anger meet with her as she looked up blankly. Oh, yes...she was done with caring.

_(2)_

Bunny hadn't meant what he said, no, but he still got the pleasure in saying it if it meant he won the argument. Seeing the hurt in Jack's eyes just proved it. Yes, she had gained believers, but it didn't even grasp onto a high number, instead being only a few, and most of them were only in Burgess. Jack hadn't given up yet, though, and was trying to prove to more herself than the Guardians that she could receive a whole lot of believers if she gave her hardest. Bunny had just brought him down with his own words.

North, Tooth, and Sandy stood off to the side in silence. Sure, the two fought a lot, but this was new, this time Jack didn't have a comeback. This time Jack was the silent one and Bunny was victorious. Nobody missed the tears that swam in the teenager spirit's eyes, especially Bunny. He frowned.

She sniffed angrily and tried to keep her ground, but she failed to do so and just lost it, planting her face into her hands so nobody could see her cry. No, she never cried, at least never in front of the Guardians. Bunny's eyes widened and he stepped forward to touch her, but she shook his paw off harshly and stepped back.

"N-No, don't cry!" he shouted, walking forward again as his ears slowly fell to his head. Tooth was about to fly up to the icy spirit, but North put a hand out to stop her. No, this was Bunny's problem. He needed to fix it. "C'mon, mate, I didn't mean it! Here, look at me! Ya can hit me if ya'd like! Just stop cryin'! Jack-Snowflake, please?" Jack was still mute, crying silently. He put his paws on her arms, trying to pry away her hands so he could stare at her in the eyes. With an angry shout she slammed him over the head with her staff, before shoving her face into the crook of her arm so she could run to her bedroom without ruining her reputation even more.

_(3)_

Sure, most anniversaries were great, being for couples, business, or even birthdays, but this one made the exception in all ways. Jack was never one to be weak. No, she was strong in every sense and everyone who believed in her knew that very well, but here, right here where she is now sitting, bottling up all sorts of emotions inside, here is where she can let go. Here is where she can shout at the world, scream at the top of her lungs, stomp around like a toddler, and pull her hair so tightly it hurt. Here is where nobody could judge her.

She's already been here for ten minutes and she was already letting tears fall from her dimmed, color washed eyes. She laughed coldly to herself and shook her head as she stared at the three graves before her, each holding the same last name Jack had claimed before turned from a dead human into some kind of zombie spirit.

_Eliza Elizabeth Overland_

_Emily Charlotte Overland _

_Jacqueline Esmeralda Overland_

Sure, most anniversaries were great, but this one celebrated something major, something Jack couldn't handle alone, but she knew she couldn't allow anybody to see her like this. This was the day she had died. This anniversary was her death. It only brought back the painful memories of her loving mother and sister, which made it worse. As she cried into her knees, she missed the little twinkle of the moon and two small stars that seemed to stare down at her in sympathy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes you forgive me. **

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

It just came natural, really. After all, after centuries of loneliness, it was easy to get a little clingy once given the chance and after finding someone who returned such romantical feelings as Bunny had meant only that Jackie got free hugs and cuddling whenever she felt like it, which was at the worst times for Bunny.

She was cold. Everyone knew this, and when in the nest when she grabs onto him and doesn't let go, it's easy to get a little irritated at the unwanted change of temperature, not that she was unwanted. Then there's the tackle hugs that sent them both to the ground that always took the breath out of him, and not in a good way. Finally, there was the times when he relaxed on _his_ spot on North's sofa where he got a chance to read or paint googies, meaning there was always a spot next to him, the perfect size for a winter sprite like Jack. She always had to talk or she moved constantly to get comfortable messing with his concentration.

He never really grew the confidence to tell her that she was a bit clingy, but the day he did had taken a deal of relief after the words left his lips. Admitting was hard, but seeing the hurt was worse, but Jack understood and promised to give him space if that was what he wanted, though I suppose after these results, he'd realize it wasn't really what he wanted. After all, even the most annoying would be missed once taken away because you're so used to them being there.

It started the first night after the confession that it started. Bunny was always the first to lay down because all he had to do before heading to bed was remove his armor and brush his teeth, as Tooth most constantly reminds him. Jack was always home late, always had to shower, brush her teeth, and change into her night shirt and shorts before collapsing in bed to snuggle up to him. This night she didn't. All she did was turn her back to him when she fell into bed, mumble a "Goodnight." before letting out a slight snore and falling into much needed sleep. Admittedly, he was much warmer that night, but he felt a bit...empty.

This happened for the next few nights, only building up the empty feelings. When Saturday came, they separated for their duties before returning. Bunny was expecting a tackle hug and opened his arms to prepare for it when his snowflake came into view, but all she did was give a greeting and walk right past him to go and play with the googies that were finished painting.

"You okay, mate?" he asked her, crouching down beside her on his haunches as thirteen eggs perched themselves on her stomach. She giggled at the feeling, before realizing her Bunny said something. "Wait, what?"

Bunny only sighed. "Nevermind."

This went on for a few days as well. Bunny only stopped opening his arms expectedly on the fifth day.

The next crisis was at North's when he sat in his spot with a few googies and began painting. He made sure nobody sat in Jack's usual spot, hoping that she'd show up and cuddle up to him like she had before. But when she did show up, she sat with Tooth on the loveseat and began gossiping about Cupid, who supposedly hooked up with four spirits at once. He wouldn't lie that he was a little disappointed.

The last straw came up to Sandy when he made his first appearence after a month's disappearence of giving dreams. Jackie had tackled him into a hug, dragging him into the air by the wind and just shouting of how much she missed him. Bunny had grumpily left after that, but not before greeting Sandy first. After all, it wasn't his fault.

That night was Jack hopped into bed wearing her bright blue nightgown and once again turned her back on Bunny, he rolled over and drooped his arms around her, pulling her close into his chest so he could nuzzle her close and get the best sleep he'd had for a while. He didn't notice Jack's sly smirk.

The next day when Jack had shown up after giving a few snow days and visiting Jamie, Bunny had dashed over, rarely missing a few eggs and tackled her to the ground, hugging her close.

"Owe, what? Bunny!" she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Haven't seen ya all day, mate."

"Right, right. Hello," she smiled.

The next day they visited North again. Jack had first dibs on the couch and sat, placing her arms behind her head, relaxing. She grunted when a weight fell over her lap. She opened her eyes to see Bunny curling up with his head on her thighs, ears falling back as he shut his eyes. Letting out a small laugh, Jack took a hand and petted him.

"What is with you these days?" she asked.

"What do ya mean?"

"You know."

"I don't like it when you don't pay attention to me... Didn't know it until ya stopped," Bunny answered, curling up tighter and circling his arms around her waist. Jack shook her head with a smile. She knew just how to press his buttons.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. It turns out Bunny loves cuddles. Please R&amp;R! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:** So sorry for the long wait, but since it is the 4th of July, I've decided to update this, though it is not fourth of July related. Sorry. I came up with this in a dream, though it was more mixed up there. **

**I wondered...what if Jack and Bunny switched places? **

**Then I came up with this! **

Switched Places

Jack shook her head in disgust as the Pooka was removed to the sack and looked up at the four beings in front of him. "You've gotta be kiddin' me... Crikey!" The yetis had seized him from his underarms to pick him up. "Put me down!" They did so.

"Hope the yetis treated you well?" North asked.

"Awe, yeah! I love bein' shoved in a sack and tossed like a gumby through some magic portal!" Bunny glared at him as he dusted himself off.

"Good! That was my idea!" North smiled, before gesturing to Jack. "You know Jacqueline, obviously."

Bunny looked her up and down with a lazy grin. "Obviously."

o0o

"But none of them believe in you, do they?" Jack smirked as she stared up at him. "You see, your so called 'holiday' will always be second fiddle to Christmas and Easter."

"Jackie! Enough!" Tooth scolded.

"No, no, the elf's right!" Bunny chuckled darkly.

"Th-The what? What did you just call me? I am not an elf!" Jack looked furious as she stomped up to him.

o0o

"Hop to it, sprite, try to keep ahead!" Bunny

shouted over his shoulder to the flying winter spirit.

"You see, I tell you to stay out of my way, but what's the point? Men like you wouldn't know how to keep up, anyway!" Jack shouted as she flew level with him.

"Is that a challenge, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Ooh, you don't wanna race a winter sprite, dude," Jack laughed as she flew forward quickly, leaving snowflakes in her wake.

o0o

"Hey, chin up, nerds!" Jack flew to the center. "We can still put this on the right track! Winter begins tomorrow and I need your help! I say we put no stops and we get those lights flickering again!"

North grinned. "Jacqueline is right! And as much as it pains me to say - this time, winter is more important than Christmas!"

Jack gasped and began to freak out.

o0o

"What is she doing here?" Jack pointed to the child slipping and sliding over her frozen lake.

"Ah! Snowglobe!" North said, padding himself down.

"Holy jingles, somebody do something!" Jack yelled, turning to Bunny.

"Aye, don't look at me. Invisible, remember?" Bunny reminded. "Besides, if one little ankle biter can ruin winter than we're more out of shape than I thought!" Bunny handed her an egg, causing her to laugh.

The ring of her laugh seemed to zap Jack into a sort of phase as she picked her up and took her to the top of a nearby rock. "Ready to begin snow days?"

The tiny girl squealed in nods.

"Let's do it then!"

o0o

"Not bad, mate," Bunny smiled, watching as snow orbs traveled, ready to deliver winter to wherever the wind guided it.

"Not bad yourself," Jack returned it as she held Sophie close to her chest.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole, you know, the elf thing," Bunny said, his ears falling in embarrassment.

"It's the ears, isn't it?" Jack grinned.

o0o

Jack stood in despair as kid after kid walked throuh her as the green of the ground became blinding and not a speck of snow could be seen. "They...they don't believe in me..." She hugged herself, ignoring Tooth as she tried to comfort her. The fairy left when Bunny had obviously returned.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" She heard Tooth ask and that said it all as Jack looked over and saw Bunny's memory box in his paws. "Oh, Bunny, what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here?" North demanded. "You were with Pitch?"

"No, mates, listen - listen, I'm sorry! I did not want this to happen!"

"He has to go," Jack said, standing up. Bunny turned to her in shock, sputtering, "What?"

Angry sparks ignited in Jack's palm, threatening to hurt Bunny with cold as she screamed. "WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" She paused. He wasn't worth it. "Winter is joy...freedom... Winter is about fun! And now it's gone..." She looked at him one more time before turning away.

o0o

Jack was too embarrassed to come from the sleigh and allow Bunny to see her. She didn't know why, though. Sighing softly, she finally stepped out. What used to be a frozen teenager, she was now Jamie Bennet's size with brown hair and eyes.

"That's Jack Frost?" Jamie laughed.

"Now someone sees me? Where the heck were you an hour ago, kid?" Jack glared at him.

"What happened to her? She used to be bigger and cooler and now she's...adorable." Jamie poked at her cheeks, making her giggle, before shoving him off. She turned to Bunny angrily. "Did you tell him to say that?" She dashed over, her tiny staff in her hands as she tried to wack him with it. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Right now!"

"No, he helped me believe in you...just when I almost stopped..." Jamie said softly.

"He made you believe..." Jack started softly, playing with her hands. "...in me?" She turned to Bunny and gave a large smile, almost crying. He returned it.

o0o

"I'm just a child!" Jack squealed as she shoved herself under a park bench just as a Nightmare grabbed her by her pants. She was nowlly grown and winter-fied once more. "Heh...what's up, bro?" She hit him with her staff and propelled herself in the air where she threw icy sparks at the remaining Nightmares.

Grinning, she stomped her foot and rounded up her arms, creating snow monsters to defend the children. "C'MON!" She ran into the battle.

o0o

Jack stood there smiling as North gave Bunny the Guardians' speech. When he agreed, she couldn't be happier. Giggling happily, she threw her arms around him and spun him around. "Welcome to the team, Kangaroo..."

"Thanks for invitin' me...ya elf." Bunny smiled up at her, holding her in his arms.


End file.
